Kéfera
Kéfera Buchmann de Mattos Johnson Pereira (Curitiba, 25 de janeiro de 1993), é uma atriz, cantora, apresentadora, influenciadora, vlogueira e escritora brasileira. Ficou conhecida ao postar vídeos no YouTube, através do seu canal "5inco Minutos", sendo um dos primeiros canais do Brasil a atingir um milhão de inscritos. Em 2016 foi eleita pela revista Forbes como uma das jovens mais promissoras do Brasil. Biografia Kéfera nasceu e cresceu em Curitiba, onde concluiu seu ensino fundamental e médio. Foi criada em um família católica. É filha de Zeiva (Zeivanez) Buchmann, que trabalha com publicidade. Depois do jardim de infância, estudou em uma escola católica, a mesma em que a mãe estudou. No ensino médio ficou indecisa entre cursar odontologia, psicologia ou engenharia química. Estudou teatro por cinco anos. Retirou o registro de atriz (DRT, Delegacia Regional do Trabalho) em 2013 com a maior média na prova. Seu nome, "Kéfera", é de origem egípcia e significa "primeiro raio de sol da manhã". No colegial foi devota de Santo Antônio. É fluente e já trabalhou como professora de língua inglesa. Kéfera era bulida quando mais jovem. "Eu odiava ir para a escola. Chorava todos os dias. E me culpava por estar crescendo (tanto cronologicamente quanto para os lados). Achava que se eu não estivesse ficando mais velha, não precisaria enfrentar a escola. Desejei ficar no jardim de infância para sempre. E olha que eu nem sabia o que me esperava." — Kéfera Buchmann, Muito Mais Que Cinco Minutos (2015) Carreira 2010-2014: Primeiros trabalhos Em 25 de julho de 2010, Kéfera lançou seu primeiro vídeo monólogo em seu canal no YouTube 5inco Minutos, intitulado "Vuvuzela". O canal surgiu sem pretensões, mas logo tomou força. Com o reconhecimento na internet, foi convidada para apresentar um programa de televisão próprio, o Zica, na Mix TV, um programa voltado para as novidades do mundo das celebridades adolescentes. O programa seguiu o formato do extinto Acesso MTV. Em 2012, esteve à frente do Boa na Pan, programa da rádio Jovem Pan FM Curitiba. Em agosto de 2014, Kéfera mudou-se para uma casa em São Paulo, para morar sozinha e apresentar, no lugar de Fiuk, o programa Coletivation, ao lado do apresentador e comediante Patrick Maia. No entanto, dava-se conta de que a Viacom estava insatisfeita com a produção do programa pela Eyeworks. Coletivation ficou no ar até o final de setembro de 2014 e toda sua equipe foi comunicada de que não se renovaria o contrato. No mesmo ano, Kéfera fecha parceria de divulgação com a produtora "Paramaker" e "5inco Minutos". Participa na Parafernalha e no canal de Felipe Neto. No cinema, a atriz participou numa cena no filme brasileiro "A Noite da Virada" (2014) e foi convidada para a dublagem brasileira da personagem GoGo Tomago, da animação "Operação Big Hero" (2014), produzida pela Walt Disney Animation Studios e lançado pela Walt Disney Pictures. 2015-presente: Reconhecimento nacional No início de 2015, Kéfera e sua amiga Bruna Louise entraram em turnê com a peça "Deixa Eu Te Contar" nos teatros de todo o país. "It Brazil" a convidou para gravar a websérie #YOLOVEGAS, ao lado das vloggers Maddu Magalhães, Nah Cardoso e Taciele Alcolea. Os episódios foram gravados no festival Rock in Rio Las Vegas em maio pelo "Studio All Arts" e foram exibidos no canal do grupo "It Brazil" com a direção artística do diretor Fê e figurino assinado pela marca "Planet Girl". No mesmo ano, lançou na Bienal do Livro do Rio de Janeiro seu livro "Muito Mais Que 5inco Minutos", pela editora Paralela; foi o mais vendido da Bienal. Depois da estreia literária, a atriz deu entrevista à Época; além de falar do livro, listou seus próximos possíveis projetos: "Tem acontecido muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, convites para a TV e até cinema. Tive uma reunião com o diretor Daniel Filho sobre um projeto para as telonas esses dias e foi muito bacana. Não tenho nada de concreto, mas bastante possibilidades. Quero estudar tudo com calma". Outro possível projeto é escrever e protagonizar três filmes, previstos para 2016. O primeiro, uma comédia para adolescentes, começaria a ser rodado na cidade ainda em novembro de 2015, ainda sem título definido. Com a paródia de "Bang", em novembro, Kéfera ganhou destaque na imprensa brasileira após bater o recorde do vídeo original, da cantora Anitta. No início de 2015, a diretora Cris D'Amato convidou Kéfera para participar da sequência do filme S.O.S. Mulheres ao Mar, porém em vez disso a diretora reservou Buchmann para protagonizar um filme, previsto para 2016, baseado no livro "Uma Fada Veio Me Visitar", de Thalita Rebouças. O longa-metragem chamar-se-ia É Fada, com direção da própria Cris D'Amato e produção do veterano Daniel Filho. Em abril de 2016 recusou fazer um teste para ser a nova apresentadora do Vídeo Show, alegando não ser o que queria fazer no momento. Em 10 de agosto de 2016, publicou a capa de seu segundo livro, intitulado "Tá Gravando. E Agora?", com lançamento para 26 de agosto de 2016. Em 18 de outubro de 2016, anunciou através de sua conta no Snapchat que seu deixará de postar novos vídeos em seu canal no Youtube 5inco minutos por tempo indeterminado. "Preciso dar um tempo para a minha cabeça. De verdade", alegou Kéfera. Famosos band.com.br|acessodata=2016-10-19|obra=Entretenimento Band.com.br}} Em 22 de novembro de 2016, a atriz postou um videoclipe-paródia (dirigido por ela mesma e Andre Pilli), em seu canal, "5inco Minutos", no YouTube, da canção Dia, Lugar e Hora, com a participação do próprio Luan Santana. Em 2017, Kéfera fez esquetes para o seu canal no YouTube, paródias para a Ovomaltine, lançara seu terceiro livro (Querido Dane-se), apresentara o Canta, Luan via YouTube e está no elenco do filme Destemperados. Controvérsias França Kéfera recebeu diversas críticas de internautas após comentar, em sua página do Twitter, "Dia triste pras inimigas: fui pra Paris e não morri", na sequência dos atentados terroristas, no dia 13 de novembro de 2015. Logo após o episódio, a atriz explicou, também em sua conta do Twitter, que a frase foi especificamente e somente para aqueles que lhe desejaram a morte em Paris, e nada referente à tragédia ou as vítimas e que antes da frase, postou um tweet lamentando o ocorrido. Direito autoral O destaque na imprensa aconteceu novamente em cima de uma paródia, desta vez de Work, da cantora Rihanna. O vídeo, lançado em 13 de abril de 2016, foi acusado de racismo. A grande repercussão do vídeo nas redes sociais se deve às críticas sobre o uso de blackface de Gustavo Stockler, namorado de Kéfera. Na paródia, Gusta supostamente apareceria com o rosto pintado para parecer negro e imitar Drake, cantor que participa da música original com Rihanna. No Snapchat, Kéfera se explicou: "Não queria falar nada pra galera acusando o Gustavo de blackface, mas Gustavo não passou maquiagem para ficar moreno. Ele é moreno! Colocou barba e peruca. A cor da pele dele é morena mesmo". Mais tarde o vídeo foi removido do ''YouTube, com a Warner alegando "infração de direito autoral". Kéfera respondeu: "A Warner, sem direito nenhum, reivindicou direitos autorais, sendo que nem monetizada a paródia estava". '' Blasfêmia Em janeiro de 2017, Buchmann perdeu quase 10 mil inscritos após publicar um vídeo no YouTube com uma "brincadeira" com Deus: "Com todo o respeito, Deus… vou falar um negócio que talvez o Senhor fique um pouquinho chateado comigo, mas é com todo respeito, porque eu Te consider o 'brother', entendeu? Então assim, seguinte: (...) parece que Deus estava batendo punheta. edição do vídeo foi adicionado o som de uma trovoada, ao que Kéfera responde: Desculpa! É uma brincadeira! Que ignorância! Não sabe brincar? Cacete! Grosseria! Não precisava desse relâmpago, tá? Levei um puta susto!" — Respondendo as críticas, Kéfera declarou no Snapchat... "Tá rolando todo um 'mimimi' por causa da piadinha que eu fiz com Deus no meu último vídeo. Em primeiro lugar, Deus é meu brother. Em segundo lugar, a maioria dos cristãos que estão lá me xingando, projetando tanto ódio, desejando até minha morte… Queria agora eu jogar uma pergunta pra vocês, foi isso o que Deus ensinou para vocês, desejar a morte do irmãozinho? (...) Eu tô sentindo cheirinho, sabe do quê? De ignorância (...) Essa é minha personalidade, aceitem vocês ou não. Eu não vou ficar pedindo perdão pra ninguém. Se eu alguém se sentiu ofendido ou desrespeitado, eu só lamento." Condenação pela Justiça Em novembro de 2017, Kéfera foi condenada em primeira instância a pagar R$25.000 a título de indenização por danos materiais e morais a um taxista. O caso que deu ensejo a indenização ocorrera em julho de 2015, quando Kéfera, solicitada a não comer sua marmita dentro do táxi em que trafegava, se rebelou contra o motorista e realizou filmagem posteriormente compartilhada com seus milhões de seguidores, acompanhada de dados pessoais do taxista e estimulando ataques a este. Tal atitude foi reputada como desproporcional e inconsequente pelo magistrado, levando a condenação. Vida pessoal Em 31 de maio de 2015, Kéfera publicou foto no Instagram dizendo que Gusta Stockler, do canal do YouTube "Nomegusta", a pedira em namoro. Ambos criaram vídeos falando sobre, e confirmando, o relacionamento, nos canais "5inco Minutos" e "Nomegusta". Em dezembro de 2016, eles terminaram, confirmando Gusta. Entre junho e julho sua cadela pug filhote voltou dum canil com tosse dos canis. A cadela ficou em tratamento durante várias semanas, falecendo em 14 de julho. Kéfera revelou a localização do canil e chamou a cuidadora do local de "irresponsável"; disse que após a experiência iria se afastar da Internet por um tempo. Coleções & Linhas Kéfera Store, em 11 de agosto de 2015, Kéfera anunciou o lançamento de sua loja online, com produtos personalizados do canal do YouTube, "5inco Minutos". Para apresentar a loja para seus fãs, ela aproveitou o tema do vídeo que falava sobre liquidações e mulheres. Fit e Saudáveis, em 26 de janeiro de 2016, a atriz anunciou o lançamento de sua própria linha de comidas; a dieta líquida Tudo Leve by Kéfera Buchmann, sem glúten, zero lactose e fibras, para pessoas que querem emagrecer ou que pretendem ter uma alimentação mais saudável. #JolieByYoutubers, em 24 de fevereiro de 2016, Kéfera Buchmann e outras das quatro das maiores youtubers do Brasil — Bruna Santina; Bruna Vieira, Bianca Andrade e Taciele Alcoela — juntas pela primeira vez, lançaram a coleção de jóias que assinaram para a Monte Carlo. Cada uma delas desenhou cinco pingentes que representam seus momentos favoritos e suas paixões para a coleção. Oi Oi Gente - Kéfera Buchmann by Studio 35 é a sua própria linha de esmaltes de unha que a atriz lançou em maio de 2016. Kéfera di Latte, um sabor de sorvete (zero lactose) para a "Bacio di Latte", especialmente na unidade de Moema, São Paulo. "...tá uma delícia e é edição limitada! ontem na festa de 10 milhões do canal teve open baccio! Amei", postou a atriz em suas redes sociais. Coleção Kéfera, a linha de óculos da Chilli Beans, traz referências pessoais da atriz, como suas tatuagens, além dos shapes e cores que mais gosta. Destaque para os óculos cuja armação traz nas hastes as palavras "Together" e "Forever", a frase tatuada em seu braço. Novos produtos estão prestes a chegar nas prateleiras de todos os pontos de venda da Chilli Beans. O lançamento da linha foi realizado na "Flagship Chilli Beans", dia 18 de abril de 2017, recebendo fãs e convidados para um dia de celebração. Filmografia Web/ Internet Televisão Filmes Teatro Rádio Livros Música Premiações & Indicações Ver também * Lista de personalidades do YouTube Bibliografia * . Ligações externas * * * * * Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 90 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes do Paraná Categoria:Apresentadores Categoria:Apresentadores do Brasil Categoria:Apresentadores do Paraná Categoria:Escritores Categoria:Escritores do Brasil Categoria:Escritores do Paraná Categoria:Roteiristas Categoria:Roteiristas do Brasil Categoria:Roteiristas do Paraná Categoria:Naturais de Curitiba